Yo seré tu guardián
by Saki Blue
Summary: Los guardianes son espíritus animales, los cuales fueron entrenados para proteger a su amo de toda tempestad y Sasuke es uno de ellos, su amo es Naruto, o eso piensa él. Naruto tiene muchos secretos hacia sasuke el cual tiene miedo que los descubra ¿Qué es lo que esconde? Narusasu mpreg
1. Guardián

¡Hola! Soy **Saki Blue** soy nueva en esto de hacer fic, por lo tanto, pido disculpas si tengo una falla en mi ortografía, y si es así, pido que me corrijan, de los errores se aprenden.

 **Nota:** antes de empezar, quiero decirles que los personajes que están por aparecer a continuación, no son míos, fueron creados por **Masashi Kishimot** o. Esta historia solo está para entretención, espero que le guste y lo disfruten mucho, gracias por su atención.

* * *

.- ¡Vamos! Resiste un poco más.

El invierno era una de mis épocas favoritas, como bien lo dije, lo era; en esa misma noche, en una noche que se supone que era para celebrar algo especial se volvió en tinieblas.

Na…ru…to

Naruto

Naruto

.- Maldición Naruto despierta.

.- ¡Ah! – Respondió el rubio aun con la cabeza en el escritorio con una pesadez–

.- ¡Despierta de una buena vez! – está vez Shikamaru no andaba de un buen humor, como para estar despertando al rubio, de su sueño largo y eterno–

.- Ya, ya me desperté – Dijo el rubio, estirando sus brazos para relajarlos y tirando un gran bostezo de su parte–

.- ¡Ah! Es como si estuviera cuidando a un niño pequeño – Dijo Shikamaru en un tono burlón–

.- Entonces, como soy un niño, tengo que dormir más tiempo – Aclaró el rubio en un tono más burlón que el de Shikamaru–

.- Ja a ese paso te convertirás en el feo durmiente – Dijo Shikamaru, que como siempre ganaba las pequeñas discusiones que siempre mantenía con el rubio-

.- Eso es cruel.

.- Es cierto, Naruto está ves te desperté por una razón.

.- Y ¿Cuál es esa razón?— Dijo el rubio mientras le daba una ojeada a los papeles que estaban en el escritorio—

.- Tu celular estaba timbrando hace rato — Indico con un tono de fastidio— Al parecer era urgente por qué no dejaba de sonar.

.- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

.- ¡Ah que dices! Llevo más de diez minutos intentándolo – Dio un gran suspiro– eres como una roca cuando duermes.

.- Perdóname, he estado muy ocupado, no he tenido tiempo como para descansar – Afirmo el rubio tocándose el puente de su nariz en un tono estresado–

Shikamaru, miró al rubio detenidamente, pudo notar que el rubio andaba unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus destacables ojos azules. Este suspiro con pesadez y dirigió su mirada ante los ojos de este.

.- Ah debe ser un fastidio cuidar a un adolescente

.- Je puede que tengas razón, pero te va a tocar algún día cuidar a un adolescente, además con ese crió que carga Sai en el vientre, jejejeje que tengas suerte amigo.

Shikamaru Nara lo conocí cuando era un adolescente rebelde, bueno he de admitir que ambos éramos rebeldes, pero eso no nos importaba, conoció a Sai en segundo año de secundario, estos dos no congeniaban en nada; eran polos opuestos, no sé cómo se llegaron a gustar, pero al menos ya tendrán una familia propia.

.- Oye Shikamaru — Este al escuchar su nombre miro detenidamente al rubio para saber qué era lo que quería– ¿Qué se siente estar casado con un guardián de espíritu aéreo?

.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente? – Dijo este con un tono avergonzado–

.- ¡¿Eh!? Acaso no puedo preguntar – Le dijo a Shikamaru con un tono tristón–

.- Pues no sé qué decirte, lo único que tengo son nervios, tú más que nadie sabe; que no sé nada sobre los guardianes, me impresiono mucho que Sai fuera mi guardián.

.- Hablando de Sai, dile que para la próxima semana atenderé su cita, he tenido muchos pacientes esta semana, y mi agenda está llena, dile que lo siento y a ti también te pido disculpas.

.- Descuida Naruto tanto Sai como yo, sabemos que estás muy ocupado, yo le informare sobre ello.

.- Muchas gracias Shikamaru – le hizo una pequeña reverencia– Entonces me retiro – se levanto de su escritorio para agarrar sus cosas–

.- Con cuidado, ojala está vez, no te quedes dormido en el tren.

.- Maldito solo fue una vez – Dijo el rubio con un tono súper infantil, dirigiéndose al ascensor–

Haber tengo que comprar: huevos, harina, verduras, carne, pescado, en especial pescado; se me olvidaba también hay que comprar leche. Así era la rutina diaria del rubio, salía de su trabajo, se iba de compras para los víveres de la casa, pero sentía que algo se le olvidaba… algo… ¿qué era? Un momento.

.- Maldición.

Este corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cogió un taxi para ir a un colegio que estaba a solo quince minutos de donde estaba, con el alma en el pecho, al saber que olvidaba algo muy importante; corrió con todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al colegio, casi vació, solo quedaban los profesores y un estudiante.

.- La-lamento haber llegado tarde – Dijo el rubio tomando aire pesadamente, llevándose las manos a las rodillas–

.- Descuide señor Namikaze – Dijo la maestra que estaba en frente de él para darle un poco de apoyo– Sasuke Namikaze no es un estorbo para nosotros.

.- Lo siento mucho, Sasuke vámonos.

El de pelo negro se levanto de donde estaba sentado, sin mirar al de pelo rubio solo paso al lado de él sin decir una sola palabra, como si le diera igual.

.- Muchas gracias, hasta luego – El rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la profesora, la cual le correspondió con una sonrisa despidiéndose igualmente del rubio–

En todo el trayecto de camino a casa, el joven Sasuke no le dirigió la palabra, mucho menos la mirada, era como si le diera igual que el rubio estuviese allí. Al rubio no le preocupaba eso, era natural en Sasuke cuando estaba molesto y más si era con él.

Los ojos del rubio le pesaban y mucho, cada día era más agotador, cada día era más tedioso que el otro, tener dos trabajos le costaba mucho y más encima tener que cuidar a su guardián de espíritu terrestre.

¿Qué eran los guardianes?

Los guardianes son espíritu animal, los cuales se crearon para defender y cuidar a su amo, se definen por: acuáticos, terrestres y aéreos. Desde pequeños se les entrenan para cuidar a sus dueños, pero rara vez un espíritu guardián se enamora de un mortal, tal como Shikamaru y Sai.

Sai Nara es un águila calva la cual le da una excelente vista, aunque por el momento, los días de andar por los cielos se acabaron, por culpa de su embarazo, este no puede convertirse en un espíritu animal hasta que el feto abandone su cuerpo.

También el espíritu animal masculino se puede embarazar, claro si este es fértil, al casarte con tu espíritu animal tendrás que tener un especial cuidado con los hijos que engendres. Existe una corte que dirige a los guardianes, la cual es muy estricta un solo falló en la ley se le puede aplicar los más viles castigos.

Hay tres leyes que tanto los humanos, como los guardianes tienen que respetar y obedecer las cuales son:

Solo habrá un guardián por humano; si el guardián siente algo más que solo deber o protección, este le dirá el secreto a esa persona, si esa persona rebela el secreto el castigo será el olvido del mismo guardián y que se proteja solo en el mundo.

Lo guardianes que ayuden a la persona que quebró la primera ley, será expulsado inmediatamente del reino de los espíritus animales, no tendrá derecho a la salud, educación ni mucho menos a una vida digna.

Si los hijos del guardián y un ser mortal es muy peligroso, este será condenado a la muerte al igual que sus progenitores para evitar una posible guerra.

Por eso Shikamaru cuenta conmigo para que la tercera ley no se aplique en ellos, puesto que un guardián no puede ser más fuerte que los de la corte. Estoy estudiando para medicina y entre mi trabajo, y cuidar a Sasuke mis energías se agotan, ojala estuvieras aquí, me hubieras enseñado como cuidar a Sasuke.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, soy nueva así que pido disculpa por mi sensual descripción (no soy muy buena para eso) las publicaciones serán todos los sábados.

Sayonara (^/^)


	2. Eres como un niño

Hola (no sé que más decir estoy nerviosa XD) bueno el sábado pasado, me fije en unos errores, no perdón me corrijo, horrores en el fic. Pues unos de ellos era qué no voy a utilizar el: (.-) porque se mira muy raro, como muy feo para mi gusto y es cierto que hay que ser original, pero es que realmente lo vi horrible, no sé si dejarlo díganme cual se ve mejor.

Otra cosa que no me gusto, es todo el fic, lo sentí muy forzado, obviamente lo leí, para que no fuese difícil de entender; me aseguro mucho de que sea lo suficientemente legible, para que no haya complicaciones y ese fue mi error.

Otra cosa es que no puse y se me olvido, pero por el primer capítulo deben saberlo es que la historia viene con Mpreg y el omegaverse, pero el omegaverse viene con cierta diferencia más adelante se los explicare, no lo haré hoy porque tengo pereza y muchos quieren leer el fic J.

* * *

Mi nombre es Sasuke Namikaze tengo 17 años y estoy en último año, el año que sigue iré a la universidad, soy uno de los mejores de la clase; he sacado excelencia académica, por eso estoy calificado a una de las mejores universidades, aún no se que estudiar, hay mucho que elegir, que de solo pensar, ya me duele la cabeza.

A pesar de ser una persona inteligente, no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos, los único amigos que tengo son: Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo. Desde pequeño era así, después de todo es la obligación de un guardián ser fiel a su amo, por eso he querido reservar mis sentimientos hacia otra gente, pero mi amo es muy extraño; según tengo entendido en las normas de la corte, que solo los guardianes que sienten atracción por su amo podrán contarle el secreto, pero yo no siento nada hacia Naruto para mí es como un hermano mayor, así que no sé como descubrió que soy un guardián, desde que tengo memoria el me ha enseñado a controlar mis habilidades para transformarme en mi espíritu animal terrestre; que por cierto soy un pantera negra, de ojos carmesí , la primera vez que me transformé Naruto se puso a jugar con mi cola, llegó a un punto que me quiso poner ropa ridícula, por suerte no hizo eso, porque lo aruñe más de una ocasión.

Eran buenos momentos que tenia con Naruto, era como si fueras realmente una familia, pero cada vez que hay nieve Naruto cambia completamente, hoy estuve llamándolo una y otra vez para que viniera a recogerme, no es que sea un niño mimado, el hecho es que a Naruto lo que gusta mucho la idea que vaya solo por allí. Pero nunca contesto, ha habido cosas peores, aunque no enfrente de mí; la última vez que entre a su cuarto sin que él me viera, encontré botellas de alcohol, nunca supe él porque, pero naruto tiene muchos hábitos que no son bien vistos en un medico: fuma cuando esta estresado, bebé cuando está la época de invierno y ha tenido muchas decaídas por culpa de sus dolores de cabeza.

Intento no ser un estorbo para él, pero muchas veces me agarra el coraje de verlo así, matándose lentamente, como si quisiera ser castigado.

—Sasuke te he dejado la cena— No contesté, en ese momento me sentía molesto, soy el guardián de naruto, pero no sé porque me enoja tanto que esté haciendo cosas que le podrían quitar la vida—

Maldita sea

Naruto se fue a sus clases nocturnas, no dijo nada más, solo me aviso sobre que me dejaba la cena.

Soy un pésimo guardián

Me quite mi uniforme y me fui a la cama pensando que con un buen sueño, se me iría toda pesadez que sentía en mi pecho. Me desperté a las 5:00 am, asisto a clases a las 7:30, así que aproveche para ver, si naruto estaba en su recamara; me asomé con cuidado, para que él no se despertase, no quería ocasionarle más problemas de los que ya tenía

Suspire pesadamente, era de esperarse, él siempre era así de descuidado, no sé cambio de ropa él cerdo, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle a naruto sus mierdas para que aprendiera de una buena vez, parece como si yo fuera la niñera, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Él tiene que aprender a cuidarse así mismo, me fui de la habitación de naruto, un poco más y lo regañaría; el sueño se me había espantado, como no había nada que hacer, entonces encendí el celular, pero en cuando encendí el celular:

– ¿Despierto a estas horas? No sabía que eras un madrugador, habrá un terremoto por tu hazaña.

– ¡Cállate idiota! – Reclamó Karin– No haces más que joder.

– No sabía que los espantos siguen deambulando a estas horas ¿Qué no te hace daño el sol? – Dijo Suigetsu en un tono burlón, siempre es lo mismo con estos dos, discuten, discuten y siguen discutiendo–

– Ya paren los dos – Si no los detenía iban hacer que mi celular se quedara pegado de tantos comentarios– No sé cansan de discutir.

– ¡Ya oíste idiota! Sasuke-kun quiere que dejes de discutir.

– ¡¿Ah!? ¿Pero qué dices? Si tú eres, la persona que le jala los pelos a Sasuke, maldita acosadora sexual.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?!

– Parad

– Sasuke-san tiene razón ¿no es muy temprano como para discutir?— Juugo se hizo presente—

– ¡O vamos un poco de diversión no hace daño! Además no es mi culpa que el espanto— Por espanto se refiere a Karin— empiece a discutir cuando se le toca a su muñequito de porcelana.

– ¡Oye! No me digas muñequito de porcelana.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a ofender al gran SASUKE-SAMA? — Reclamó Karin—

*Sasuke-sama*

– ¡Oh! Lo siento espero que el principito no se haya ofendido — Dijo Suigetsu—

¡Ag! No puedo creer que peleen por estás cosas, viendo como estos discutían no me fije que hora era o cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera escuche cuando Naruto me había hablado.

– ¡Sasuke teme! — Naruto tuvo que golpearme en la cabeza para despertarme del trance que estos dos siempre me ocasionaban— ¿Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo en el espacio? El desayuno estuvo hace más de 15 minutos y tú embobado en el celular, además que se te hace tarde.

*Tarde*

3

2

1

*Maldición voy tarde*

Cuando esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, pegue un brinco en la cama y salí disparado hacía el baño, como alma que lleva el diablo; si llegaba tarde perdería la acumulativo y eso sería un desastre en mi archivo de estudiante, cuando salí de la ducha vi a Naruto llevando mi uniforme a mi habitación.

– El gran SASUKE-SAMA llegara tarde a clases — Lo dijo en tono burlón cuando veo que Naruto estaba leyendo mis conversaciones—

– Oye eso es privado — Le conteste y con rapidez le arrebate el celular de sus manos—

– No pude resistirme, además dejaste la cena que te hice con mucho cariño, sabes que eso duele verdad sasuke.

*Se me había olvidado la cena, estaba tan molesto que se me había escapado ese detalle*

– Pe-perdón — Tengo culpa por eso, quejándome de Naruto sabiendo que yo soy igual de infantil—

– Eso no es suficiente Sasuke, si quieres mi perdón, entonces, tendrás que ponerte este lindo atuendo de gato que me confecciono Sai — Maldito sea el que le enseño a Sai a costurar— Tiene todo lo que yo siempre quise para ti, además entre más rápido te lo pongas y me dejes tomarte una foto, más temprano saldrás — Me retracto Naruto no es un niño infantil, él es el mero diablo—

– Tsk no crees que ya estoy muy grande como para seguir jugando al modelito.

– Para mí no — afirmo con orgullo— pero si no quieres ponerte esto, entonces, déjame tocarte la cola y tus orejas.

– ¡¿AH!? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando eso es chantaje?

– Entonces quieres el traje.

– Tsk solo las orejas.

– Bueno algo es algo, ven aquí — Naruto se sienta en la cama y mueve su mano arriba y abajo para indicarme donde me debo sentar—

– Maldito chantajista — Dije a la vez que me sentaba en el lugar donde naruto me había indicado, él me observa para ver cómo me convierto en mitad pantera, aunque muchas veces me ha visto, siempre me pongo nervioso porque me mira detenidamente, como si fuera una película que nunca quisiera perderse, me concentro y salen de mí: una orejas negras, acompañadas de una cola larga y delgada del mismo color—

– Wow — Naruto se quedó viéndome detenidamente— –Ciertamente te vez muy lindo GA~TI~TO.

– ¡No me digas gato!

– Pero vienes de la familia de los gatos.

– ¡Pero no me gusta que me digan así!

– Entiendo — Naruto me mira en un tono más serio y acerca su mano hacia mi oreja izquierda, moviendo sus dedos suavemente y con lentitud, sus ojos mostraba tristeza, eso me hizo reaccionar—

– Naruto — Dije con seriedad—

– ¡Oh perdón! Me distraje bueno será mejor que te des prisa, si no, no te alcanzara tiempo de comer recuerda que vas tarde — Naruto me guiña el ojo y se levanta de la cama para dirigirse hacia la sala—

 _ ***Naruto***_

 _ ***Un momento***_

 _ ***Recuerda que vas**_ _**tarde***_

AHHHHHH MALDICIÓN.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado da la casualidad que subí el fic hoy, porque tengo un compromiso el sábado así que tuve que publicarlo hoy, además de que no me gusta dejar las cosas pendientes y no lo subo el domingo porque ese día es para descansar, muchas gracias por haber leído ;)


	3. Recuerdos (parte 1)

**Feliz sábado y no sé que más decir jejeje, espero que les guste el fic el día de hoy, enserio tenía muchas dudas de cómo hacerle, no sabía cómo empezar el fic. Estaba en esas típicas escenas en donde el autor de la novela se queda sin ideas, sinceramente, no tengo remedio, apenas empiezo en fanfiction y ya estoy con la "falta de inspiración" bueno sin nada más que decir XD.**

* * *

Sasuke salió corriendo como si hubiera visto aún fantasma del pasado, eso es lo que más me gustaba de sasuke, el siempre era puntual con muchas cosas y era muy rara la ocasión en donde el tiempo le ganaba.

Sasuke era el tipo perfecto que cualquier adolescente le gustaría tener y eso era muy obvio para Naruto, pero a pesar de tener el físico perfecto, mejores calificaciones y ser una persona que resalta y gana en todas las actividades que se le presentan; Sasuke es un chico muy amargado y un presumido… donde había quedado aquel lindo niño, tierno y adorable que lo miraba como un héroe.

– _Has crecido bastante sasuke_.

* * *

Analepsis.

– Na….ru….to — Un pequeño niño llamaba a la persona perezosa, que dormía plácidamente en la cama— Naruto – Volvió a llamar está vez jalando un poco las sabanas.

– ¿Mmh? — Solo ese pequeño sonido produjo el más grande, volviendo a caer en su eterno sueño esta vez poniendo una de las almohadas disponibles en su oído descubierto—

– Mmm — Esa acción hizo que el más bajo se sintiera mal, no quería perturbarle los sueños al mayor, pero tenía miedo, había tenido una pesadilla y no quería estar solo. El más bajo al darse cuenta que el más alto no iba a ceder para levantarse comenzó a sollozar y en cuanto comenzó el sollozo— ÑAAAAAAAAA.

El menor se puso a llorar, como si quisiera encontrar a su madre dentro de una gran multitud. Este acto hizo que el mayor se levantara preocupado, como si tuviera un sexto sentido dentro se si, nada lo había despertado, pero solo con ese sollozo y el llanto, hizo que este tuviera un mal sabor de boca.

– Sasuke ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? — Pregunto el rubio cargando al menor para que calmara ese llanto—

– No quería molestarte…pero….tuve una pesadilla— Decía el menor aun sollozando acurrucándose más en el hombro del mayor—

– Calma Sasuke ¿Qué clase de pesadilla tuviste? — Dijo esto mientras comenzaba a sobar lentamente la espalda del menor, para que se tranquilizara—

– Soñé que ya no estabas conmigo— Puede que para un adulto esto suene como algo normal, pues ellos viven el día a día viendo como las personas se van, pero para un niño, esto podría ser lo más traumatizante y para naruto eso era horrible, un niño no puede pasar por eso, no dejaría que otro más viviera esa horrible escena.

– Sasuke algún día no estaré allí para ti— el menor al escuchar eso, sintió como su pecho dolía por lo que había dicho el más alto, pero antes de que pensara lo peor o empezase a llorar, el más alto interrumpió sus pensamientos— Puede que para ti, sea algo que nunca quisieras vivir, pero ten en cuenta que puede que físicamente no esté contigo, pero a donde tu vayas yo iré contigo, cuando estés triste yo te daré ánimos y siempre ten en cuenta que nunca te abandonare.

Sasuke al escuchar eso, se puso a sentir muchas emociones; una tristeza, pues naruto no iba a estar todo el tiempo con él y para ello debería ser fuerte, pero por otro lado se sintió feliz pues a esa persona a la que más quería siempre estaría allí aunque no lo pudiese ver. Sasuke seguía aferrado al mayor, dejando los sollozos y sintiendo como los ojos se le cerraban poco a poco por el cansancio, el mayor al sentir que el menor se había calmado, se coloca en la cama cuidadosamente poniendo al menor en su pecho, para que escuchara el sonido que a sasuke siempre le tranquilizaba, el sonido de su corazón.

* * *

Era de admitir que eran buenos momentos, siempre se mantenía al pendiente de sasuke, pero todo tiene su fin, pues ahora sasuke era un adolescente y un guardián muy fuerte que cumpliría la mayoría de edad.

– Creó que ya es hora de que se haga más fuerte — Dijo el rubio como si fuera un gran suspiro de algo preocupante, no es que no le gustase que sasuke ya fuera todo un adulto, pero al ser guardián, tendría que tener mucho cuidado, porque al tener la mayoría de edad sasuke experimentaría cosas nuevas, pues ser guardián no es nada fácil.

Ya era la hora de llamar a un viejo amigo de naruto, el cual es un guardián de estilo terrestre, el mismo le dio la promesa a naruto que cuando sasuke ya tuviera la mayoría de edad se encargaría de ayudarle, en esas nuevas experiencias.

Por fin naruto podía encender su celular, el cual estuvo apagado 48 horas y es que para él, esa cosa electrónica era un completo fastidio, lo tenía consigo para comunicarse con sasuke, pero si no fuera por eso mandaría a esa porquería a volar. Cuando encendió el celular se dio cuenta que tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de sasuke, debió ser ayer, naruto había apagado el celular porque estaba cansado de escuchar ese sonido de "llamada entrante" y si lo ponía en vibrador solía ser más tedioso. Ya entendía porque sasuke estaba enojado, le estuvo va de llamar y el no se dio cuenta, también se le había olvidado que Shikamaru se lo había dicho, en ese momento se sintió mal, pues había chantajeado a sasuke. Pero en el fondo, no se arrepentía de nada, porque pudo acariciar sus orejas, aunque siempre quiso tocarle la cola. Cuando sasuke era pequeño este le dejaba, pero ahora cada vez que intentaba acariciar la cola de sasuke, este lo recibía con arañazos, naruto no entendía el por qué de su actitud, pero no obligaría a sasuke algo que no quiere. Pero hay excepciones, pues cuando sasuke era un bebé a este le gustaba vestirlo, con los trajes más bonitos que podía ver y aunque a sasuke ya no le gustan esas cosas, naruto lo seguía obligando.

Con ese pensamiento de lindura nivel Dios, naruto tomo su celular y marcó, para llamar a esa persona que le ayudaría en el desarrollo de sasuke, ya que él estaría ocupado con el trabajo y sus estudios, agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón la ayuda del ente.

– Kakashi

– ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAA — Naruto fue interrumpido por un llanto, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues ese llanto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar a naruto con dolor de oídos—

– Nio deja el celular en paz — Reprendió el albino — Lo siento mucho naruto, iruka no está y tengo que cuidar a Nio — Dijo con una enorme fatiga— Y bien ¿Cuál es el milagro que ha pasado para que me llamaras?

– Deberías estar contento porque tu viejo alumno te ha hablado.

– Pues en parte si estoy, me has salvado de una, Nio se estaba poniendo insoportable.

– No te sienta nada bien ser padre.

– No es que no me siente bien, es que no tuve una buena preparación como tú.

– Je no diga eso Kakashi-sensei, yo no tuve nada de eso.

– Has criado a Sasuke desde que eras una cría debió ser duro.

– Por sus momentos no, pero ahora que esta mayor es mucho más complicado.

– Bueno he de adivinar que me llamas por la promesa que hice hace años.

– Mmj pensé que se te olvidaría.

– ¿Qué dices? Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

– Aunque me preocupa un poco

– Te refieres al poder que se le será otorgado o al celo que se produce.

– El celo

– En tu caso, si está muy complicado, podría llamar algunos de mis contactos que están en la dimensión de los guardianes, pero sería muy difícil conseguir el medicamento que se requiere.

– ¿Yo….yo podría prepararla?

– Los ingredientes no se consiguen en el mundo humano.

– Eso es duro, pensé que tendría una esperanza.

– Tendrás que controlar a sasuke, se que lo lograras, a menos que te dejes llevar, yo se que quieres mucho a sasuke, creo que sería bueno que ya pensaras en crear tu vida.

– No puedo hacer eso, prometí proteger a sasuke de cualquier peligro, incluyéndome a mí.

– Naruto…. No es que me quiera meter en tu vida, pero deberías ser egoísta de vez en cuando.

– ….

– Eres un chico atractivo, mereces una vida, una familia ¿Qué pasaría si sasuke se enamorara de otra persona? Sabes muy bien que sasuke solo te ve con ojos de hermano.

– Lo sé, pero yo…

– ¿Aun no lo olvidas? Naruto déjame decirte algo, sasuke no es él, los dos son completamente diferentes, si los confundes tu mismo te dañaras.

– …

– ¿Naruto?

– Mi deber solo es proteger a sasuke, jamás confundiría a sasuke con él, yo se que los dos son completamente diferentes, no tendré ojos para nadie, el sentimiento que tengo conmigo lo llevare a mi tumba y….. Si es posible, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar, mañana mismo te presentare a sasuke me has oído no llegues tarde.

Naruto colgó el teléfono con furia, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, sasuke no reemplazaría a esa persona, es irremplazable, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos en una gran ira, que su maestro pensara que sus sentimientos eran como la escritura en la arena, solo con una ventisca todo lo dicho se iría al vacío, la rabia le consumía poco a poco.

– _Sasuke_.

* * *

– ¡Achu! – Estornudo el del cabello oscuro— *Estarán hablando de mi* — Se dijo así mismo, pasando en dedo índice por su nariz—

– ¡Oye sasuke! ¿Qué te paso te comió la lengua el ratón? — Dijo Suigetsu en un tono de burla—

– ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto a secas—

– A pero que cruel, aprovechando que Karin no está con nosotros ¿Me prestarías los apuntes de hoy? — Dijo el chico de ojos purpuras mientras unía sus manos como muestra de ruego—

– ¿Quieres mis apuntes, por qué los necesitas si estabas en clases? — Cuestiono el azabache—

– Bueno…. Si estuve físicamente, pero mentalmente, estaba en el mundo de los sueños, además tu eres el que tiene los mejores apuntes y Karin no le gusta prestármelos, por favor sasuke.

– Tsk me los devuelves.

– Gracias…. E ¿A dónde vas?

– Tengo que llegar temprano a casa, naruto dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme y como ya terminaron las clases no veo motivo como para estar vagando.

– Eee te tienen muy sujetado sasuke, por cierto siempre me he preguntado esto y lamento meterme en tu vida pero ¿Naruto es tu hermano? No se parecen en nada, y para matar viven los dos juntos.

Ni el mismo sasuke lo sabe, cierto los dos no se parecen y si se ponía a pensar sobre ello, ni el mismo sabía sobre su madre o padre, tampoco sabe si es hermano de sangre con naruto.

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta de repente? –Cuestiono el de pelo oscuro—

– Bueno como lo dije antes, no quería meterme en tu vida, pero siempre tuve esa curiosidad, los dos no se parecen y viven juntos es sumamente raro además de que nunca vi otro familiar tuyo.

– Karin está detrás de ti

– En-enserio — Dijo el de ojos purpuras con un gran temor, sasuke aprovecho esa oportunidad para escapar.

Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, sabía muy bien que no tenía parentesco con Naruto, sus apellidos podían ser los mismos, para sasuke no se necesitaban palabras, sabía muy bien que no tenía relación sanguínea con el rubio, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, pues no quería ser una carga además que él es un guardián y naruto es un humano.

El deber de sasuke, solo era proteger a naruto, aquella vez que no pudo se sintió inútil.

* * *

Analepsis

– Oye sasuke deja de correr — Decía el rubio persiguiendo al menor que corría sin nada de ropa— Vamos sasuke, se te va a helar el agua si no te bañas.

– No — Dijo el menor, mientras trataba de escapar del rubio, a sasuke en aquel tiempo odiaba el baño y era algo común viniendo de la familia de los felinos a este no le gustaba mucho el agua—

– Sasuke si no te bañas apestaras a muerto — el rubio trataba de agarrarlo, pero sasuke era muy ágil, además que los años pesaban para el rubio— O vamos sasuke— Dijo esto mientras se sentaba en el sofá más grande, mientras obdervaba a sasuke escondiéndose en la pared— Si no te bañas llegare tarde al colegio.

– No quiero — Dijo el menor escondiéndose más en la pared en señal de que no iba a ceder—

– Y ¿si nos bañamos juntos? — Esta última frase hizo que el menor saliera un poco de su escondite—

– ¿No me estas mintiendo? — Pregunto el menor un poco desconfiado—

– ¿Cuándo te he mentido? — cuestiono el rubio—

– Una vez, me prometiste que me darías pescado en la cena, pero no lo hiciste y a cambio de eso me diste carne DICIENDO QUE ERA PESCADO APLASTADO — Lo ultimo hizo que el rubio riera en su interior, un niño que está en crecimiento suele ser muy despistado y no se entera de algunas diferencias, pero sasuke era demasiado distraído, nunca pensó que su plan funcionara, pero le agradecía mucho a Dios de que él se tragara hasta el último pedazo—

– Bu-bueno pe-pero eso era diferente, eso era por tu bien, al igual que el baño, te prometo que está vez no mentiré — Dijo el rubio acercándose con lentitud hacia el menor, para que el menor no se sintiera presionado o en amenaza—

– ¿Lo prometes? — Dijo el azabache con un poco de desconfianza—

– Lo prometo.

Esto último hizo que el menor corriera hacia el baños, esperando a que el rubio llegara, ya que él era mayor era un poco más lento que el menor, pero a sasuke que no le importaba el solo quería pasar tiempo con el mayor.

Cuando naruto se levanto sintiendo un ligero mareo, llevándose la mano en la frente, parecía que tenía fiebre, pero no podía estar descansando tenía que ir al colegio y luego al trabajo, si se enfermaba podría ser muy complicado y sasuke que no puede cuidarse el mismo. Vio como el menor estaba esperando en el baño, entonces el rubio acelero el paso para no dejar esperando al menor, además que estaba atrasado y no quería llegar tarde. Sasuke al ver que el mayor se estaba quitando la ropa se lanzó hacia la tina, salpicando todo y al rubio, naruto al ver la pequeña travesura que sasuke había hecho hizo que cambiara de expresión seria a una de un niño pequeño que quiere vengarse.

– Con que vamos con esas — Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa macabra—

– No naruto no — Dijo el menor al ver que el mayor le había lanzado agua helada que estaba en una cubeta—

– Ajajajajajaja — Naruto al ver como quedo sasuke se echo a reír—

– Mmmm — Emitió el menor enojado por lo que hizo el mayor, tomando la manguera que tenia la ducha abriéndola—

– Frío frío — dijo naruto con un tono muy infantil— cof

Cuando sasuke escucho lo que emitió el mayor, se preocupo, pues él pensó que el agua helada le había afectado.

– Tranquilo sasuke, no pasa nada — Le dijo con una sonrisa—

– S-si — Dijo sasuke que un tono de preocupación—

– Bueno iré a cambiarme, también alistare tu ropa, hoy anunciaron en las noticias que el clima va a estar frío.

– S-si ya terminare.

– Está bien.

* _Naruto_ *

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el fic, tendrá segunda parte este fic, quería hacerlo completo, más bien lo tenía en mis planes, pero hoy me atacaron; es como si todo el pinche universo se llevara en contra mía, pero por suerte lo logre subir, un poco tarde, así nada más (que pubres son mis despedidas XD)**


	4. Recuerdos (parte 2)

**Me a llegado mi triste realidad** **. Da la gran casualidad de que está semana inicie clases (que triste) no es que no me gusten las clases, pero levantarme temprano, es una cosa horrible; pero eso no significa que los estudios me detengan, en mi kokoro habita una gran fujoshi que tiene hambre de fic, ok no información innecesaria**.

* * *

– Bien pasaremos lista — Dijo el albino; un hombre alto y con una apariencia muy sospechosa, pues este jamás en la vida se había quitado la máscara que poseía, nadie es capaz de ver su rostro, incluso sus propios alumnos conspiraron en contra de él para quitarle la máscara, pero fue un trabajo en vano — Hinata.

– Pre-presente — Hinata Hyuga una chica muy rara, no es la más conversadora de la clase, pero aun así es buena gente, para el albino profesor esta era la bicho raro del salón—

– Bien, Ino Yamanaka.

– Presente — La fácil del salón, y es que esta chica se le miraba con todo hombre a diestra y siniestra. No había día en que no tuviera consigo a un chico que comiera de la palma de sus manos—

– Sakura Haruno

– Presente — La insoportable y es que está chica solo pasaba gritando, pero es buena alumna eso es de admitir—

– Bien Sai.

– Presente — Esa sonrisa de miedo, nunca la quita, bueno kakashi no tenía apodo para este, pues este chico era súper raro incluso si le ponías sobrenombre seguía sonriendo—

– Shikamaru Nara.

– aaa (suspiro) presente — El holgazán, para todo tiene que decir que es un fastidio—

– Naruto Namikaze — No hubo respuesta— Naruto Namikaze — Volvio a llamarlo, esta vez mirando alrededor, al parecer no vendrá. Pero cuando kakashi iba a tomarlo como falto, se escucharon unas pisadas fuertes y muy rápidas, las pisadas iban más rápido al salón hasta que un rubio con cara de tonto abrió la puerta—

– ¡Presente! – Dijo el rubio jadeante por la carrera que había hecho para llegar al salón—

– Ah Naruto, tienes que llegar más temprano, esta es la tercera vez que llegas tarde — Dijo el albino sacudiendo la lista de asistencia en su rostro para darle un poco de aire—

– Si lo siento — Dijo el rubio, alzando el brazo hasta llevar la mano a su nuca y mostrando una reverencia hacia el albino—

– Que se la hacer — dijo en suspiro— siéntate.

– SI

– Bueno prosigamos con la lista.

* * *

– Ajajajajaja — Se reía a carcajadas el chico con apariencia de perro— Oye es en serio, llegaste tarde solo porque sasuke quería ir al baño en medio del camino.

– Cierra el maldito hocico Kiba.

– Tsk dejen de gritar, me van a dejar sin tímpano — dijo shikamaru—

– Oye naruto no tienes a nadie quien te pueda ayudar para cuidar a sasuke — Dijo sakura mientras llevaba una carta hacia la baraja que tenía en la mano derecha— No puedes hacerlo todo tu solo ¿Y tus padres no te pueden ayudar?

En ese momento hubo un silencio muy incomodo, no había respuesta por parte del rubio, todos se quedaron viendo entre sí ¿sakura había dicho algo malo?

– Naru…

– Mis padres están de viaje— interrumpió el rubio— creo que no vendrán en una buena temporada.

Naruto respondió a secas, era como si le diera igual, sus palabras no provenía ni tristeza ni alegría mucho menos soledad, eso como si esto dos que lo trajeron al mundo, no valieran nada para él.

– Cambiando de tema — Dijo shikamaru— Oye naruto no crees que estás como el arcoíris.

– ¿Ah? — El rubio no entendió lo que shikamaru le quiso decir—

– Me refiero que hace una hora estabas rojo y ahora estas todo pálido.

– ¡Es cierto! — Comento sakura— Naruto no será que te estarás enfermando.

– Ja no digan eso, ya me están echando la sal, tal vez estoy así porque salí corriendo y no tuve tiempo para desayunar.

– Dicen que últimamente el clima estará lluvioso — Dijo shikamaru mientras depositaba tres cartas encima de la mesa— Puede que tal vez nevé.

– También lo vi — Dijo sakura mientras bajaba la baraja juego de rey— Entrara un frente frío.

– Aaaa que mal cuando entra el frío no hay chicos guapos — Dijo ino—

– Tú solo te fijas en los chicos — Dijo sakura en un tono molesto—

– Pues claro, no quiero morir sola como cierta persona.

– ¿Qué dijiste? — Contesto sakura gritando—

– Juego de reyes de diamantes eh, con un diez de diamante hubieras ganado, lastimosamente ya lo mostraste que aburrido — Dijo shimakaru tirando las cartas tres diez—

– Aaaaaaa ¡Mira lo que has provocado ino puerca! — Dijo sakura sujetándole el cuello del uniforme—

– Ja no me eches la culpa, además fuiste tú quien las dejo ver.

– Más vale que reces porque esta no te la dejare pasar.

– ¿Quieres pelear frente Eiffel?

– ¡Cuando quieras ino puerca!

Naruto ya no podía seguir escuchándolas, sentía como le zumbaba en la cabeza los gritos de sus amigas. No quiso decir nada, pues no le gustaba meterse en asuntos que no eran de él, pero con cada grito que se generaba, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba, no dijo nada y se levanto de su asiento en dirección a cualquier lugar que estuviera tranquilo.

Sus amigos solo lo quedaron viendo, nadie lo detuvo, pues no les gustaba meterse con Naruto; Naruto era una buena persona, muy sociable, guapo tal vez no con las mejores calificaciones. Pero cuando este se enojaba daba mucho miedo, más de lo que generaba las peleas de sakura e ino y todos son consientes de ello. Un chico idiota de otra escuela se había topado con Naruto de malas, pues lo único que se supo de ese chico, es que no se volvió a enfrentar a Naruto y cada vez que este lo miraba se tiraba a correr para otro lado. Pero nadie supo cómo fue la pelea, solo se sabe que ese chico se topo a naruto cuando estaba de malas y por eso naruto y él se fueron arreglar sus dilemas afuera, pero nadie sabe ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? y ¿cómo?

Naruto se dirigió hacia el gran patio del colegio, había una pequeña colina, con un hermoso árbol de cerezo, no entraba el sol; pero desde lo lejos, podías ver como el sol hacia que las hermosas flores de cerezo, parecieran hermosas luces, como si fueran luciérnagas; el contraste era hermoso para naruto, pues podía ver lo que le encantaba y hace mucho que no lo veía. Naruto se acostó en el césped, poniendo sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, viendo como las flores caían, al ritmo de la brisa.

– Es relajante no crees.

– AAAAAH.

– Hola — Dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa—

– Aaaa Sai casi me matas del susto — Dijo naruto mientras se colocaba otra vez en la posición relajante—

– No era mi intención hacer eso — Dijo Sai sin borrar su molesta sonrisa— Te vi pasar por aquí y quise saludarte.

–… — Naruto no tuvo una respuesta para Sai—

– No crees que te puede hacer mucho daño el estar tumbado con fiebre interna.

– Ah

– Puede que a tus amigos les ocultes tu estado, pero como no soy tu amigo, no me puedo tragar esa mentira, estás sudando frio.

– Pero que dices Sai.

– Lo que trato de decir es que estás….

– No me refiero a eso — Interrumpió el rubio— ¿Por qué nunca te incluyes a nosotros?

– No me gusta llevarme con personas que no son de mi raza.

– Ya entiendo a lo que quieres llegar

– Eres más listo de lo que aparentas.

– ¡Me estás diciendo que tengo cara de zopenco!

– Yo no he dicho eso, fue kakashi-sensei el que lo dijo.

*Matare a kakashi*

– ¿Sospechas de mi? — Pregunto el rubio—

– Un humano cualquiera no diría eso. Lo general seria: ¿No entiendo lo que dices? O ¿De qué hablas?

– Ya veo — Se podía ver en la cara del rubio una sonrisa muy macabra— Sai, estilo aéreo, guardián con dos poderes divinos: vuelo y vista. Estoy en lo correcto.

– ¿Quién eres? — La típica sonrisa de sai se había borrado de su rostro mostrando una mirada seria—

– Acerté — Dijo el rubio— No te creas mucho sai, no eres el primero ni el último que se asombra por eso ¿Solo kakashi sabe sobre tu secreto verdad?

Sai debía actuar rápido, ese humano testarudo debía de ser eliminado. Rápidamente sai saca una navaja, para ensartarla en el cuello del rubio. Pero el plan no salió como pensó, pues cuando saco la navaja que tenía en su bolsillo, naruto actuó muy rápido, más rápido que cualquier humano ordinario, pues cuando tenía la navaja en mano, naruto agarro la muñeca de sai, la que contenía la navaja y lo tiro hacia delante de él. En un movimiento ágil, naruto con mucha rapidez se mueve hacia el lado contrario, para dejar caer a sai en el césped, montándose encima de su espalda, deteniendo sus dos brazos e inmovilizándolo por completo.

– Pero qué — Dijo sai tumbado en el suelo tratándose de soltar—

– Te hice una pregunta — Dijo naruto con un tono frío— Si no respondes tus días de vuelo acabaran.

Lo más preciado que tenía un espíritu guardián de estilo aéreo, eran sus alas, sin ellas eran inservible. Todos los guardianes de estilo aéreo, que perdieron sus alas jamás volvieron a ser contratados.

– P-por favor to-todo menos eso — Dijo sai con una voz temblorosa—

– Habla entonces.

– S-soy un espíritu aéreo, guardián de Shikamaru Nara y si, solo kakashi sabe mi secreto.

– Ya veo — Lo suelta— Mis labios están sellados, no diré nada sobre ti.

– ¿Cómo sabes de los guardianes?

– Sasuke es uno de ellos.

– Imposible — Dijo sai sorprendido— ¿Un guardián que no tenga máximo 10 años no puede convivir con humanos? Además que tu sepas sobre los guardianes ¿Cómo es posible que un humano pueda detectar un guardián?

– Tks lanzas muchas preguntas, confórmate con lo que te he dicho. Fue por eso que te acercaste a mí desde el comienzo ¿verdad? Dudabas de mí, querías asegurarte de que estabas en lo correcto o solo eran supersticiones; bueno ya sabes la verdad ahora lárgate, como tu dijiste, no somos amigos y no tengo tiempo para perderlo, con uno que no es de mi raza.

Naruto se retiro dejando solo a sai, no se sentía bien, su dolor de cabeza había incrementado y se las desquito con sai.

*De verdad soy una mala persona*

* * *

Mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, estaba sudando frío, el dolor de cabeza era horrible. Cuando llegara a la casa iría a descansar un poco, tal vez era el cansancio que le estaba dando una mala pasada.

Cuando terminaron las clases naruto fue al jardín infante para recoger a sasuke.

– Iruka

– Oh naruto ¿Cómo has esta….

– ¿Paso algo?

Iruka ve detenidamente a naruto, acercando su mano derecha hacia la frente del rubio.

– Tienes fiebre

– A eso, no pasa nada iruka-sensei, descansare en cuanto llegue a casa.

– No te esfuerces demasiado.

– Descuide no lo hare ¿y sasuke?

– Ah si sasuke — Grita iruka —

– Ya voy — Un pequeño niño corría donde estaba su maestro—

– Hola sasuke

– Naruto — Dijo con una sonrisa—

– Ah es cierto naruto —Llama la atención del rubio— mañana los niños no vendrán.

– ¿Y eso? — Pregunto el rubio—

– Da la casualidad que el clima no será muy favorable.

– Entiendo.

– Naruto —Llamo el más bajo— ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

– Mmm — el rubio puso su dedo índice en su barbilla para pensar— Que te parece una sopa de tomate.

– ¡Enserio!

– Si

– Yupi

– Nos vemos iruka

– Adiós iruka-sensei

– Adiós sasuke, ten cuidado naruto.

– Si.

Naruto y sasuke regresaron a su casa, en medio del camino empezó a nevar.

– AHHH QUE LINDO

– ¿Te gusta mucho la nieve sasuke?

– Si es linda y a ti naruto.

– Pues si a ti te gusta entonces a mi también.

Todo era tranquilo, era de noche los de luz hacia que la nieve tuviera un toque llamativo. Pero no todo era color de rosas, naruto se sentía más débil con cada paso que daba.

– Naruto ¿te pasa algo?

– No….lo que pasa….es que estoy un poco cansado eso es todo.

– Si te sientes mal yo te cuidare.

– Muchas gracias sasuke, pero no puedo aceptar esa oferta.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque eres un niño, no puedo dejarte ese tipo de responsabilidades.

Sasuke al escuchar esto hizo un puchero.

– Ajajajaja no hagas berrinches.

– Pero

– Ajajajajajaja calma sasuke, pareces una niña.

– NO SOY UNA NIÑA.

– Ajajajajajajaja cof — Naruto comenzó a toser—

– Naruto — Vio al rubio en un mal estado— Aunque tú no quieras y pienses que solo soy un niño, puedo ver claramente que estas mal.

– Descuida con un poco de descanso estaré bien.

– Mentira — Sasuke salió corriendo—

– Espera sasuke — Naruto corrió detrás de él—

La persecución comenzó, naruto iba detrás de sasuke, pero había una ligera ventaja en sasuke; además de que naruto estaba físicamente mal, sasuke podía correr el doble de lo que podía correr un ser humano común y corriente. El plan de sasuke, era ir a la farmacia por medicamentos, en la casa no había puesto que él no se había enfermado nunca y del dinero no era problema. Naruto le daba el dinero suficiente como para vivir por un mes. Pero en el camino, sasuke se topo con tres hombres; los cuales tenían una apariencia juvenil ¿eran estudiantes? Sasuke accidentalmente choco con uno de ellos.

– Miren lo que tenemos aquí — Dijo uno de los hombres desconocidos este tenía el pelo agarrado con ojos de color café oscuro, su pelo tenía el mismo color su piel era morena—

– Jefe que encontró — Pregunto un tipo alto, no tan alto como el de pelo café; pero eran del mismo tamaño. El sujeto que pregunto tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla y otras en los brazos—

– De seguro se encontró con otro juguete — Dijo el tercer chico, de estatura muy baja, su pelo es de colo negro y su ojo cual rojo, solo un ojo se podía ver, porque el otro estaba cubierto por su pelo, traia una chamarra completamente negra—

– No todos los días tengo una suerte — Dijo el de pelo café— Además este niño es muy particular.

– ¡Aléjate! — Grito el más bajo—

– No te han dicho que nunca debes hablarle así a los mayores.

– Tampoco debe hablarle a extraños — Una voz apareció de la nada, los tres hombres se giraron a ver quién era la persona, dueña de esa maldita voz que los interrumpió—

– Ah ¿quién eres tú? — Pregunto el líder—

– Sasuke no te he dicho que no hables con extraños — Dijo el rubio, la mirada de naruto daba mucho miedo, era como si estuviera la muerte enfrente de ellos—

– Ah como te atreves a ignorar al jefe —Respondió el chico de las cicatrices— Te enseñare a respetar al jefe — El chico de las cicatrices corre directamente hacia naruto—

– NARUTOOO

El chico de las cicatrices sierra su mano, para dirigirle el puño a la cara del rubio. Pero cuando este creía que ya tenía la victoria asegurada, naruto con rapidez agarra la muñeca del chico, pasa por debajo de su brazo y lo inmoviliza colocando el brazo en la espalda del sujeto.

– Pe-pero qué —Dijo el chico— Maldito hijo de perr…

– Sasuke

– S-SI

– Cubre tus oídos y cierra los ojos — Dijo el rubio—

– Pe-pero

– ¡Has lo que te digo! — Naruto no estaba molesto, estaba encabronado, como si fuese una bomba a punto de estallar—

Sasuke no dijo más y obedeció, se tapo los oídos y cerró los ojos, hincándose. No escucho nada, ni siquiera se atrevía abrir los ojos, tenía miedo ¿Qué pasaba?

Después de unos minutos unas manos desconocidas se posaron en las manos del más bajo. Sasuke al sentir este tacto se altero y abrió los ojos rápidamente, pero por suerte no era uno de esos hombres, solo era naruto cansado y con la fiebre muy alta.

– N-naruto y-yo.

– No vuelvas a correr así sasuke.

– Y-yo solo quería ayudarte — Dijo el menor con lágrimas en los ojos—

– Descuida ya paso — Dijo el rubio, llevando al menor en sus brazos para cargarlo— Dejare que me cuides esta vez ¿te parece?

– Pe-pero.

– Si no me cuidas es probable que empeore.

– Y-yo lo siento.

– Sasuke

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, LO SIENTO MUCHO— Decía el menor llorando a todo pulmón—

– Descuida sasuke…..ya paso.

* * *

En la actualidad

Desde ese día jure proteger a naruto, no importar el costo de ello. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la casa, naruto inmediatamente abre la puerta.

– SASUKE QUE TE DIJE SOBRE LLEGAR TEMPRANO.

– Ah pero que estás diciendo, llegue a tiempo

– NO ES CIERTO TE DIJE QUE LLEGARAS A LAS 3:00 pm SON LAS 3:01 pm LLEGASTE UN MINUTO TARDE.

– Y solo por ese minuto tarde me darás un sermón.

– Un minuto tarde….. UN MINUTO TARDE ¿Qué pasaría en ese minuto ha? Te raptarían, te violarían te golpearían hasta dejarte grave.

– Tsk exageras las cosas, se cuidarme solo.

– Exagero….. EXAGERO A DONDÉ CREES QUE VAS JOVENCITO AUN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO.

 *** Es peor que una madre, pero… aun así… lo quiero***

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap, la verdad esta muy largo. No planeaba hacerlo asi de largo y lo peor de todo es que me costo mucho osea; como que los sábados son días para molestar a saki ¿qué hice dios para merecer esto?**


	5. De un error al amor

**Hola a todos (as) mis lectores (as) de verdad estoy muy contenta. Y no es porque he empezado clases. Es que me pone contenta que gente (no ni modo que sean extraterrestres) están leyendo mi fic. Y eso me hace muy feliz, yo creí que sería complicado, ósea que seria del montón (bueno técnicamente soy del montón) el punto es que gracias, yo se que solo son 4 capítulos más bien este es el quinto, pero me agrada mucho de que haya gente que me tolere de verdad.**

 **Ajajajajaja sin más hoy si el fic (sigo teniendo pánico al cortar no me juzguen)**

* * *

– AAAAA QUE CALOR — Se quejaba el rubio que tenía un abanico en su mano derecha dándose aire— Aaaa no entiendo cómo puedes no tener calor sasuke.

– Las panteras están en climas tropicales; creo que es por eso que no siento calor.

– ¡Qué suerte! Tienes aaa — dijo quejándose aún más— ¡A cierto! ¿Sasuke no quieres ir conmigo?

– ¿A dónde?

– Hoy tengo una cita….

PAM

El sonido de un libro cerrándose.

– No, no, no, no te lo tomes por ese lado — Dijo el rubio, con un gran temor—

– Entonces explícate bien ¿De qué es la cita y con quién?

– Pues es una cita médica, recuerdas a sai ¿verdad?

– Aaaa el chico que sonríe siempre, aunque me pregunto cómo no puede dolerle las mejillas.

– Exacto, creo que sabes que está en cinta.

– ¿Enserio? – Dijo sorprendido el pelo negro—

– ¿Qué no te lo mencione?

– Mmm no creo que lo hayas mencionado.

– ¿Enserio? BUENO. El punto es que quiero que vayas conmigo.

– ¿Y por qué debería ir yo?

– Necesito que alguien este con Shikamaru un rato.

– Ah ¿y por qué yo?

– Porque eres el más cercano que tengo.

– No lo hare

– Por favor

– No

– Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor por favooooooooooooooooooooor.

– Maldita sea que jodes, ok te acompañare.

– GRACIAS — salta de alegría— Vamos cámbiate.

– Tan pronto.

– ¡Claro! Más bien vamos tarde.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vamos tarde? ¿Qué tus padres nunca te mencionaron la puntualidad?

– Es que hacía mucho calor como para moverme.

– No importa, eres un médico, no puedes dejar esperando a un paciente.

– Pero…

– NADA; Apresúrate no quiero dejar a nadie en espera.

Naruto y sasuke se arreglaron, salieron del apartamento para dirigirse a la casa de Sai y Shikamaru. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos con una gran velocidad.

– ¿Por qué has llegado a esta hora? — Dijo Shikamaru con enojo—

– Aajajajajaa perdón, pero es que…no podía dejar a mi pobre sasuki solo, que pasaría si alguien me lo secuestra o me lo viola, no puedo hacer eso.

– DEJA DE PONER ESCUSA — Gritaron ambos—

– Que crueles y ¿sai?

– Esta dormido — Dijo shikamaru mientras los invitaba a pasar—

– Ok iré a verlo, shikamaru quédate aquí, sasuke te hará compañía.

Naruto fue al cuarto de sai y shikamaru.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar sasuke?

– No gracias — se sienta en el sofá—

– Por cierto ya iras a la universidad.

– El otro año iré

– ¿Y qué estudiaras?

– Todavía no lo sé.

– Bueno debe ser muy complicado, ni yo sabía qué hacer con mi vida después del colegio.

– ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y sai?

– Es una historia algo larga.

– Hay tiempo.

– Pues todo comenzó en una semana de frente frío.

* * *

– Tsk ese idiota de naruto no me espero, ahora tendré que irme solo que fastidio.

– Parece que va a llover.

– AAAAAAA

– Hola

– Uff Sai no asustes así — Dijo shikamaru mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho, como si eso le hubiera dado un infarto—

– Al parecer a todos les asusta como saludo.

– ¿A quién no? Es como si tuvieras un acosador, para la próxima acércate pero no tanto para no asustar a la persona.

– Ya veo…. es un dato muy interesante — Dijo sonriente— ¿Quieres que te acompañe en el camino?

– ¿Ah?

– Te estabas quejando porque naruto se fue antes que tú, te molesta que haga esa propuesta.

– No, no me molesta, pero es raro viniendo de ti.

– Bueno tal vez sea un poco desconsiderado en esto, pero necesito preguntarte algunas cosas en el camino.

– Bueno por mí no hay problema, pero estas seguro, ya se está poniendo el sol.

– Descuida.

Los dos partieron del colegio, el sol se estaba poniendo más rápido de lo usual, era como si el tiempo se fuera volando. Los posters de luz alumbrando la desolada calle.

– ¿Me acompañas a casa?

– Ah

– Mi casa está cerca — Dijo sai sin ninguna sonrisa típica en su rostro, al contrario la traía pérdida—

– Pues si quieres — Dijo shikamaru un tanto confundido—

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de sai, o eso pensaba shikamaru, cada esquina que tomaban eran más desoladas que las anteriores. Se habían separado de todo el gentío, esto no le agradaba a shikamaru tenía una mala espina sobre esto.

– Oye sa…

– Descuida, ya llegamos a nuestro destino.

*Un callejón sin salida*

Pensó shikamaru ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– Oye sai no me gustan las bromas.

– Yo debería decirte lo mismo.

– ¡¿Eh!? ¿Yo no sé de qué hablas?

– ¡No te hagas el estúpido! — Dijo sai gritando— Estoy arto de sus estúpidos juegos, tu y tú amigo; me han colmado la maldita paciencia.

– ¿No entiendo lo que dices?

– No te hagas, sabes muy bien lo que soy.

– Lo único que se, es que eres un estudiante de nuestro instituto, no me metas en las broncas de naruto, yo no se dé que me estás hablando.

– Ugh — Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca del pálido, el chico estaba temblando, aferrando sus brazos a su cuerpo, como si fuera a estrujarlo—

– E-estás bien

– ¡NO ME TOQUES! — Grito, aferrándose aun más en sus brazos, shikamaru por reacción se limito a tener una distancia— di-dime sa-sabes quién soy, sabes que soy u-un guardián.

– AH ¿un guardián? Trabajas de eso.

– Al parecer di-dices la ve-verdad mmm — Dijo el más pálido, sai se llevo su mano derecha para que no saliera sus gemidos a flote ¿estaba en celo? Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo pensaba en una cosa, en tener sexo, pero ¿Por qué le entro el celo solo con tener a shikamaru cerca?

– Oye sai — Cuando sai escucho esto se pone firme, algo le pasaba, su mirada estaba vacía. Queriendo saber que estaba pasando, sai se lanza encima de shikamaru. El cual no pudo soportar el peso del pálido, cuando vio la acción repentina de sai, vio como sai sostenía sus manos fuertemente con unas garras que crecían cada vez más.

Shikamaru tuvo miedo, nunca vio un humano tener unas garras así, parecía como si fuera un animal, las garras se enterraban cada vez más en las muñecas de shikamaru, hasta el punto de hacerle sangrar.

– Sai suéltame — Dijo Shikamaru forcejeando—

Sai no respondía, aplicaba más fuerza cuando sentía algún forcejeo departe de shikamaru. Shikamaru al sentir esto se relajo un poco, sabía que sai no cedería, pero si ponía un poco más de fuerza, podía quebrarle las muñecas.

Cuando sai se dio cuenta del rendimiento del de ojos rasgados, inmediatamente lo beso.

Esto fue impactante para shikamaru. El beso se profundizo, sai metía su lengua como si quisiera saborear cada rincón de la boca de shikamaru.

– Mmm

– Sa…i…..de…..detente — No podía pronunciar bien, pues el beso le costaba vocalizar—

Sai desgarro la camisa de shikamaru, dejando la camisa hecha despojos. Sai beso cada lado de shikamaru, primero su cuello, sus pectorales, hasta llegar a su estomago.

– Oye idiota — Dijo shikamaru cuando por fin el agarre se desvaneció de sus manos, llevando una de sus manos hacia la cara del pálido impidiendo de que diera otro movimiento— No sé qué mierda te pasa pero detente.

– Shikamaru — Llamo sai, como si tuviera una urgencia— Por-por fa-favor no aguanto más d-duele mucho.

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, el pálido tenía una coloración extrema, estaba sonrojado y no solo eso, se le caían las lágrimas.

– Sai

– Soy un gu-guardián y no me re-refiero a uno que solo ugh solo se dedica a vigilar ah yo, yo — Sai no podía articular muy bien, su excitación era tal que sentía que perdería la razón— los guardianes son espiritus animales.

– ¿Espiritus animales? — Dijo shikamaru—

– Son personas y animales al mismo tiempo, somos entrenados para proteger a los humanos.

– ¿A quién proteges? ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué te sucede esto?

– Soy un espíritu animal aéreo, un águila calva, tengo 18 años, esto sucede por el celo que se le da a cualquier guardián que tenga la mayoría de edad y….la persona que protejo….es…. Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la historia muajajajaa muajajajajaja miren esta un poco corta hoy, porque no tuve tiempo, ósea el colegio me está matando llevo 3 día acostándome tarde** **y levantándome temprano, literalmente ha sido una pesadilla y lo peor que ya se van a acercar los exámenes que horror. Así que haremos algo los fic serán los fines de semana, si no subo el sábado será el domingo, no los subiré en los días de semana; yo cumplo con mis promesas y por eso estoy comentando esto, porque no me gusta quedarme como una mentirosa.**


	6. De un error al amor (parte 2)

**Hola feliz sábado, espero que se le hayan pasado muy bien y gracias por pasar a leer mis "horrores" jajajajaja ok no.**

* * *

Shikamaru al escuchar esto se quedo helado, pero no puede reaccionar así. En primera como se podía creer algo tan vago, aunque a pesar el aspecto que trae Sai, no momento ¿esto es una broma? Si debe de serlo, shikamaru no creía en nada de lo que decía Sai.

– Sabes detesto que me tomen por idiota — Shikamaru se aparto un poco de Sai, tal vez el pobre estaba delirando—

– Te…aseguro…..que es verdad – Para sai esto era una tortura, no solo por el celo, nunca le gusto que lo tomaran por mentiroso— Shikamaru por favor…no me importa si….no me crees…..pero — Sai trataba de tocar el rostro de shikamaru acercándose seductoramente hacia él, no podía resistirlo su cuerpo lo reclamaba y cada segundo que pasaba era más doloroso—

Shikamaru estaba en las nubes, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera podía reaccionar. Tenía en frente a un chico, que era su compañero de clases y lo peor de todo es que decía disparates. Los guardianes ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Qué clase de excusa ridícula es esa?

Sai pudo alcanzar el rostro de shikamaru, que estaba muy impactado por todo lo ocurrido y no lo culpa, si él estuviera en esa situación ni siquiera se creyera así mismo. Sai deposito un tierno beso en los labios del impactado muchacho, volvió hacer lo mismo esta vez un poco más profundo, hasta que por fin shimakaru cedió a los encantos del pálido.

El siguiente beso fue más profundo que los anteriores, jugando con sus lenguas, escuchando el sonido húmedo de sus fluidos. Sai se monto encima de shikamaru siguiendo con ese apasionado beso, sai llevo sus manos hacia la nuca de shikamaru, mientras que shikamaru llevaba sus manos hacia la espalda de Sai.

Shikamaru metió las manos debajo de la camisa de Sai, lamiendo su pezón izquierdo y pellizcando el derecho.

– Mmm

Ese pequeño gemido que salió por parte del más pálido hizo que shikamaru se estremeciera por dentro, ese hermoso sonido, fue sublime.

– Es….espera….mmm — Interrumpió sai—

– ¿Qué sucede?

– No pode….mos…hacerlo…aquí

– Tienes razón, dijiste que tu casa estaba cerca vamos.

* * *

En la mañana.

– SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

– CALLATE IMBECIL — Al parecer el desvelo no era el fuerte de shikamaru, andaba de muy mal humor y todo por darle de todas formas y posiciones a sai—

– No tienes que ponerte así — Dijo naruto en un tono calmado— no estás feliz de que me haya recuperado.

– Estaría feliz que dejaras de gritar — Dijo shikamaru posando su cara en el escritorio—

– Oye shikamaru — Llamo el rubio— Has visto a sai.

Shikamaru al escuchar el nombre de sai, le entro un escalofrío que le corrió por toda la espalda, no solo eso, también se sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

– No no no no no no no no no no no no — Grito shikamaru llevando sus manos a la cabeza, desordenando su cabello como si lo que pensara fuera un pecado—

– Oye cálmate, un simple no habría bastado — Dijo el rubio un poco decepcionado por la acción de su amigo— Lo único que quería era disculparme con sai.

– ¿Disculparte?

– Ah no te lo había dicho, perdón se me fue por alto, pero si hice algo muy malo con sai y creo que tengo mucha culpa.

– ¿Qué cosa mala?

– Me desquite con él

– ¡Y ESO!

– Oye hablas de mí que grito, y tú eres igual.

– Perdón.

– Sucedió algo entre tú y sai.

– N-no

– SHIKAMARU NARA TE CONOZCO DESDE QUE ERAS UN FETO.

– EH PERO QUE DICES, SI SOLO ME CONOCES DE HACE 2 AÑOS NO CUENTA.

– CUENTA, SOY TU AMIGO, TU COMPAÑERO, TU…

– NIÑERA

– EXACTO ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO.

– NO, CLARO QUE NO, OBVIO QUE HAY QUE HACER LO QUE TU DIGAS.

BAM

Naruto golpeo el escritorio en un acto de furia, sin darse cuenta habían llamado la atención de todos sus compañeros por los gritos, naruto miro que todos estaban enfocados en ellos y su discusión.

– Tsk — Chasqueo su lengua con fastidio, tomo el antebrazo de shikamaru y lo jalo hacia afuera del aula— Shikamaru dime la verdad tú ¿sabes algo?

Lo mismo, lo mismo que le dijo sai ayer, enserio, todo lo dicho era broma eso no existe es inexistente.

– Ya estoy arto que me tomen el pelo y me vean como un estúpido — Esta estupidez del guardián ya le estaba asqueando— Escucha naruto, a mi no me interesa esa estupidez del guardián, además es algo estúpido que una persona sea mitad animal, ósea ¿celo? ¿Proteger? ¿Otros mundos? Que mierda es eso.

Naruto estaba sorprendido ¿sai le había dicho?

– AHHHHHH FELICIDADES SHIKAMARU— Dijo naruto con una enorme felicidad— TE MERECES LO MEJOR ERES EL MASTER EL KING DIOOOOOOS TE ADMIRO AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

– Pero que mierda, te lo estás tomando a broma, qué son esas mierdas de guardianes explícate.

– ¡Ah sí! Lamentablemente shikamaru es verdad — dijo naruto con una enorme tranquilidad que le hacía fastidiar al otro— el lado negativo es que sai se lo tomo a la ligera.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Se honesto conmigo… tuviste sexo intenso con sai.

– AAAAAAAAA NO LO DIGAS ASÍ

– Ajajajajaja lo sabía… no espera te corriste en él.

– Tsk no se por qué hablo estas cosas contigo ¿por qué lo preguntas?

* Pobre sai tan pequeño y preñado*

– Ejem responde

– Si

– ¿Qué le hiciste al pobrecito?

– Descuida — se escucho una voz que se dirigía hacia ellos…..era sai— tome pastillas para eso.

– ¿Sai?

– ~ Oye sai~ — Dijo naruto con un tono cantarín— Dime como fue eso, ya me imagino a ustedes dos gimiendo diciendo: "Ah ah ah dios pero que grande" " la voy a meter" " Ah si shikamaru hasta el fon…

Paf

Una enorme cachetada bien sonada se le dio al pobre rubio, el rubio cayó al piso mientras que vio a un sai muy sonrojado como el tomate y a shikamaru con la mano roja.

– Eso dolió

– Entonces deja de decir esas cosas morbosas — dijo shikamaru— por el momento solo quiero saber qué está pasando.

– Eso mismo quisiera yo saber — Dijo sai— nada de esto no hubiera pasado si naruto no se diera cuenta de este secreto, naruto tu….

– Es por eso que quería disculparme — interrumpió naruto— Si quieres saber cómo lo descubrí, pues debes saber que sasuke es un guardián.

– ¿Sasuke? — Dijo shikamaru—

– Si — dijo naruto con tranquilidad—

– Eso no tiene ningún sentido — Dijo sai—

– Oigan ustedes tres — Se escucho una cuarta voz, era kakashi-sensei— No es buena idea que hablen de eso aquí.

– Puede que tenga razón — Dijo naruto— Cuando las clases terminen, que les parece ir a mi casa.

– Por mí no hay problema — Dijo sai con serenidad—

– Pues está decidido — Dijo naruto con alegría— kakashi….

– Sensei — Corrigió el albino— Recuerda que dentro de la institución soy tu maestro.

– Está bien — Dijo con un pequeño puchero— Irá usted también.

– Pues al parecer muchos tienen dudas aquí, además de que sai y shikamaru se han metido en un lio.

– ¿Un lio? — Pregunto shikamaru—

– No hablemos más del tema, váyanse a clases.

* * *

Todos siguieron las instrucciones de kakashi, no hablaron más del tema, pero para shikamaru todo era una confusión. Su mejor amigo sabía del secreto de sai y no se lo confió, kakashi-sensei parecía saber del tema y para rematar tuvo relaciones sexuales con un hombre mitad animal ¿Será zoofilia? No entendía nada, cuando más pensaba sobre eso, más irreal y estúpido se volvía. Naruto y sai estaban concentrados en lo que hacían, poniendo atención en clases, en cambio shikamaru, su mente estaba en las nubes, no se podía concentrar.

Al estar pensando demasiado en lo que había pasado, no se dio cuenta que las clases ya habían terminado y todos se fueron del aula.

– Shikamaru — llamo sai—

– ¿Eh? — Cuando sai hablo fue como si todo lo que había pensado se volviera a recrear, esa voz, la palidez de su piel, sus ojos, todo de él ¿Desde cuándo miraba a sai como si fuera algo precioso?

– Lamento lo que ha ocurrido, enserio — Hablo sai para dejar ese incomodo silencio— Comprendo que no quieras saber de mí, por lo que ocurrió ayer…

– ¡No es eso! — Dijo shikamaru exaltado— Ag estoy actuando como un tonto.

– Un poco — Dijo sai con una pequeña risita—

– No me malinterpretes, todo ha pasado muy rápido, me cuesta mucho analizarlo.

– Descuida — Dijo sai llevando su mano a la de shikamaru. Shikamaru no hizo nada en contra, no le desagradaba en nada el calor corporal de sai, al contrario era muy cálido— ¿Irás?

– A la casa de naruto — Dijo shikamaru— Sí, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber…sobre ti.

– Shikamaru.

* * *

– BIENVENIDOS — Dijo naruto con una gran alegría—

– No tienes botón de volumen — Dijo shikamaru—

– NO — dijo naruto dándole palmadas en la espalda— Sasuke tenemos visitas.

El menor estaba en la mesa pequeña de la sala pintando unos libros que naruto le compro hace unos días, cuando vio a dos personas desconocidas, que en este caso eran shikamaru y sai, corrió y se escondió detrás de naruto.

– Oye eso no es bueno, estas siendo muy malo con los invitados sasuke — Dijo naruto tratando de que sasuke cooperara y saliera de su escondite, pero fue en vano — Lo siento sasuke es muy tímido.

– Descuida — Dijo sai— Es un….

– Estilo terrestre, raza: pantera, todavía no tiene habilidades especiales, apenas puede esconder su cola — Dijo naruto como si narrara la cosa más tierna del mundo—

– Es un raro espécimen — Dijo sai—

– No digas eso — Regaño naruto— Es la cosa más bonita del mundo.

*Pedofilia*

Pensaron la pareja de individuos y observaban como naruto apretaba las mejillas de sasuke.

– Oye naruto no crees que es un poco desubicado de tu parte no prestarle atención a tus invitados — Dijo kakashi que estaba sentado en el sofá personal leyendo una revista—

– Aaaa kakashi usted siempre arruina todo — Dijo naruto con un puchero— Sauke si quieres puedes irte a mi cuarto.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo como el corre camino, no es que no le agradaran los amigos de naruto, pero no era muy bueno comunicándose, apenas hablaba con kakashi.

– ¿Quieren algo de tomar? — Pregunto el rubio, dando la indicación que se sentaran—

– Agua — Pidió sai—

– No caería mal unas cervezas — Dijo kakashi—

– KAKASHI — Regaño al albino— Sabes que no tengo esa bebida, además sasuke está con nosotros, pero tengo vino—

– Pasa la botella, que eso no se desperdicia — Naruto hizo caso a kakashi bajo la botella que estaba en el estante de madera de la cocina y cuatro copas —

– ¿Quieren? — Pregunto naruto alzando las copas—

– Eres menor de edad ¿cómo puedes beber? – Pregunto shikamaru—

Kakashi y naruto se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y se hecharon a reír.

– Ajajajajaja creo que deberías hacerles caso naruto.

– Tienes razón — Naruto volteo la copas restantes para que no se llenaran de polvo, después le sirvió a kakashi su vino — Ire por tu agua sai.

Kakashi tomo un sorbo del vino y lo degusto.

– Hace mucho que no tomo — Dijo kakashi moviendo un poco la copa—

– Debe ser porque Iruka-sensei no te deja— Dijo naruto con una sonrisa y dejando el vaso de agua en la mesa—

– A él le dices sensei y a mí no, eso es muy cruel.

– Son muy diferentes, Iruka-sensei no anda por ahí leyendo un libro pornográfico.

– Eso es porque no lo conoces bien, pero en el fondo es todo un pervertido.

Al parecer naruto y kakashi se olvidaron de la presencia de Sai y Shikamaru, que para shikamaru esto era una cruel broma que no los tomaran en cuenta, en cambio sai estaba de lo más tranquilo escuchando la conversación.

– Oigan — Dijo shikamaru ya con una vena en la frente resaltada— De por si todo es un fastidio con esto del guardián y ustedes ignorando nuestra presencia.

– Tienes razón — Dijos naruto mirando a kakashi dándole señal de que era tiempo de dar una buena y larga charla, kakashi al ver el gesto de naruto puso la copa en la mesa, cruzo las piernas y entrelazo sus dedos—

– Escuchen los dos, bueno para más shikamaru que no sabe de nada — Miro a todos, el que más le ponía atención era shikamaru y era natural no sabía nada sobre el tema— Bueno como puedes saber shikamaru yo soy un guardián — Hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire— Soy un espíritu terrestre, especie: lobo, habilidades: ser rápido y copiar a mis enemigos, es algo natural en nosotros ser entrenados al momento de nacer.

– ¿Entrenados?

– Somos puestos a prueba si somos capaces de proteger — Dijo sai antes de que kakashi pudiera contestar— Nos asignan a un humano recién nacido y desde esos momentos el espíritu animal que le toque al humano será como su carta de la suerte — Prosiguió sai mirando a shikamaru a los ojos— Nunca debemos abandonar a nuestro humano y cuando el humano muera, nos tocara servir a otro.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Lo que sai intenta decir es que, algunos guardianes pueden tener la edad de 100,000 años hay algunos que más, por ejemplo yo tengo 500 años de existencia.

– Pero que mierda — Dijo shikamaru levantándose rápidamente de la silla— ¿Cuánto años tienes sai?

– Solo tengo 18 años apenas, soy un año mayor que tú, todavía soy joven.

– Ya sospechaba de que eras muy joven — Dijo naruto con una sonrisa—

– Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo — Dijo sai—

– ¿El qué? — Dijo naruto con una cara de duda—

– ¿Cómo sabías que era un guardián?

Reino el silencio, nadie hablo, naruto estaba en un transe como si fuera una maquina que borraba la basura.

– Pues vivo con sasuke

— Eso es imposible — Interrumpió sai— Los humanos solo pueden percibir a los guardianes cuando estos los marcan, y al parecer no tienes ninguna marca de sasuke.

Naruto se levanto de su puesto sin moverse, pasaron segundos cuando la mirada de naruto que estaba seria se formaba una sonrisa macabra, se quito el cuello de la camisa mostrando la marca que poseía.

– Como lo puedes notar estoy marcado.

Eso fue un asombro para sai, pues sasuke no debía entrar en celo, era muy pequeño para eso, será que ¿otro guardián lo marco? No eso era imposible ya que solo es un guardián por cada maldita persona del planeta y eso iba en contra de las reglas.

– No puede ser posible un niño no pudo haber hecho esa marca.

– Sai no sigas — Alzo la voz kakashi, sai miro a naruto estaba en los cielos su mirada vacía y con una sonrisa macabra, que diablos era lo que veía, parecía el mismísimo demonio en sí, pero no era la primera vez, era la segunda que naruto se comportaba como un psicópata—

Naruto se fue levanto de su asiento y se fue a la cocina sin nada más que decirle a los demás, parecía como si naruto los hubiera borrado del mapa como si no existieran.

– Sai — Llamo kakashi— Tus respuestas ya fueron contestadas

– Pero…

– No importa lo que hagas, apenas conozco el pasado de naruto, pero lo que sé, es que cuando tiene esa cara — Hizo una pausa— Debes temer lo peor.

* * *

Sai y shikamaru se retiraron de la casa de naruto después de la cena, sus millones de preguntas no fueron respondidas del todo, aún tenían dudas, sobre todo shikamaru.

– Lo siento por llevarte a esto — Dijo sai mirando al suelo—

– Oye — Sai levanto la vista, para cuando se dio cuenta los labios de shikamaru y los suyos estaban unidos, sonrojo mucho al pálido — Me has robado mi primer beso, así que estamos a mano — Dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa maliciosa, eso fue lo que provoco un puchero en sai— Te acompañare a tu casa.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el fic de hoy, ya se están aproximando las cosas suculentas eso significa que todo esto: SE VA A DESCONTROLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**


	7. Reencuentro

**Holiwis (que saludo más pobre, pero bueno que se le va hacer) ya comencé la temporada donde uno se convierte automáticamente en zombie, de verdad, es horrible.**

 **Y lo peor es que me toy enfermando, pero eso no va a evitar que pueda hacer el fic.**

* * *

En un día, muy sombrío, donde los cumulonimbos hacían su trabajo de tener el mundo de los guardianes en un estado fúnebre, donde tronaban los rayos para indicar la tormenta que se acercaba. Algunos guardianes yacían en sus casas, otros a cumplir sus deberes, después de todo, no era un buen día como para salir.

– Pain-sama — Llamó una joven con pelo azul, sus ojos pintados del mismo color que su cabello, su cabello está adornado con una hermosa flor de origami, su vestimenta era una capa larga, la cual solo descubría sus pies y manos— Ya es hora.

De las sombras salió un varón, el cual tenía una cabellera rebelde y puntiaguda de color naranja, con un montón de piercings en su rostro, sus ojos color violeta y con la misma capa que aportaba la joven. Ante la indicación de la joven, el varón se levanto de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La joven lo seguía por detrás, yendo hacía un pasillo largo, el cual en su final, había una puerta grande de color café, la cual fue abierta por el varón.

Siete personas estaban dentro de esta sala, la cual tenía una mesa redonda gigante y de cristal, sus sillas eran de color negro con los bordes de plata. El varón fue a su asiento, el cual estaba ubicado en una enorme ventana para ver la vista del día, un día bastante decaído, el asiento estaba en medio de todos los demás, la joven se puso a la par del varón, algunos metros atrás para guardar distancia con su amo. Ocho personas en total y nueve asientos.

– Comencemos — Dijo el varón—

– Creó que todos ya estamos informados sobre la discuta con los de sangre fría — Un joven con cabello café que le cubría un ojo fue el primero en hablar—

– Si, pero sabes algo Rokubi, no tenemos mucho personal como para detener la disputa — Hablo una chica de cabello verde—

– Hemos perdidos clanes valiosos — Dijo un señor con toda la cara cubierta a excepción de los ojos—

– No solo eso — Dijo una mujer un tanto mayor con pelo largo y rubio— Se han retirado muchos de nuestro compañeros.

– ¡No hables de esos malditos traidores! — Dijo Nanabi—

– Podríamos exterminar el clan — Dijo el más menor de la sala, quien tenía unos ojos rosados fucsia—

– No podemos hacer eso — Dijo el mayor, el cual tenía un cabello rojizo y sujetado con una coleta— No recuerdas la masacre de la noche escarlata.

– Eso es verdad, el clan fue completamente exterminado, solo quedo un solo sobreviviente. — Dijo Nibi—

– Tampoco sabemos la ubicación de este — Dijo Gobi—

– Tsk el estúpido del Kyuubi lo escondió bien — Dijo Nanabi cruzando los brazos— Maldita y estúpida escoria.

– Nanabi — Llamo Rokubi— Estamos aquí para solucionar los problemas en que nos hemos metido, no estamos aquí para maldecir a alguien.

– ¡Dejaras que ese estúpido se quede con la gloria!

– Pero han pasado ya 17 años — Dijo Nibi— Es posible percibir un poco de la escencia del joven uchiha.

– Yo siempre he tenido la duda del: ¿Por qué quieren al Uchiha? — Dijo Yonbi—

– El clan fue exterminado por la misma razón de los de sangre fría, da la casualidad que ellos eran un riesgo. No solo convencieron al clan Hyuga y Uzumaki, estuvieron a punto de revelar el secreto de los guardianes y nuestros mundos — Explico Rokubi—

– Entonces ¿por qué no lo vamos a buscar? — Pregunto nanabi—

– No podemos interrumpir en la dimensión de los humanos — Dijo Sanbi—

– Si podemos — Dijo el líder, asiendo una breve pausa— Puede que el Kyuubi pueda ocultar sus rastros pero el de sasuke no.

– Su nivel es muy bajo — Dijo Nibi— Además es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, hay muchos guardianes en la dimensión de los humanos.

– Se puede identificar — Dijo el líder sin más— Su misión será recolectar información sobre estos dos individuos, entre más pronto mejor.

Y de esa forma, la reunión fue concluida, todos se dirigieron a sus labores cotidianos, para que mañana llegara el trabajo pesado.

– Pain-sama — Llamo la joven con cabellera azul—

– Ya te he dicho que en privado me llames por mi nombre…creó que ya se lo que me dirás, pero para poder tener un mundo de paz hay que sacrificar vidas.

– Yahiko-sama

* * *

– HACE UN HERMOSO DÍA — Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa muy amplia—

– Tsk no entiendo cómo me arrastras a estas cosas — Dijo el pelinegro—

– Pero que dices ¡Si hace un hermoso día! Además quedamos con kakashi, recuerda que el te tiene que guiar en el camino del bien.

– ¿Y no crees que se ha tardado demasiado? — Dijo el pelinegro bajándole los ánimos al rubio—

– Eso es lo malo de kakashi — El rubio se estaba cansando de la impuntualidad de su maestro, además que hacía un calor espantoso, pero como si fuera un milagro divino del cielo, naruto escucho un camión de helados que se acercaba. Tentador realmente tentador, estaba haciendo mucho calor y al parecer el pelinegro no le importaba— AAAAAA YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS— Dijo corriendo hacia el camión de helado como si fuera un niño pequeño—

– Naruto — Dijo el pelinegro viendo como naruto estaba arrancando directamente al camión—

– No te preocupes no me voy a tardar — Dijo el rubio levantando su mano derecha, agitándola de un lado al otro mientras se alejaba del pelinegro—

– Ese no ha cambiado nada

– Kakashi-san

– Hola sasuke

– Mmj al parecer no se le ha quitado ese mal habito suyo — Dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos—

– A es cierto, siento mucho la demora, es que me perdí en el largo camino de la vida.

– Ah olvídalo

– ¿Quieres empezar?

– ¿Mmm?

– Naruto tardara mucho en escoger un helado prácticamente le gustan todos, si quieres podemos empezar sin él — Sasuke ve como el rubio está tratando de decidirse por un helado mientras veía el menú como si fuera un niño pequeño—

– Vamos — Respondió el pelinegro, profundizándose más en el bosque—

La ciudad donde vive sasuke es moderna, pero rodeada de un bosque donde habitan criaturas peligrosas, pero estos no son guardianes y tienen la naturaleza de atacar si alguien invade sus territorios.

El clima del bosque estaba fresco, el sol daba sus rayos hacia las hojas de los árboles, el viento era como una dulce canción de cuna, aunque tuviera parte humana, su parte animal extrañaba esto.

– Aaaaa es refrescante ¿verdad? — Dijo el albino mientras estiraba sus brazos— No hay autos, no hay niños gritando ni mucho menos sirenas y todas esas cosas molestas, solo paz — El pelinegro asintió, mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire fresco— Bien ¿por dónde comenzamos? — Dijo el albino mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, el albino giro sus ojos hacía sasuke, aunque sasuke casi no demostraba las emociones con personas desconocidas, pero lo conocía desde que era una cría— ¿Qué te parece una carrera? — Dijo el albino, notando como sasuke tenía los ojos iluminados— El que llegue hasta la cima de la colina gana y el perdedor tendrá que invitarlo a comer ¿te parece? — Para kakashi una carrera entre sasuke siempre era interesante, más si le sumaban a las apuestas—

– No tienes que decir dos veces — Dijo el pelinegro—

– Que te parece, si lo hacemos interesante, hagamos al estilo bestia.

– Perderás.

– No dudes de un viejo con experiencia.

Orgullo, aunque parezca absurdo, cuando hacían este tipo de competencia era por simple orgullo ¿Quién era más rápido? ¿Quién era más fuerte? ¿Quién era más inteligente? Cosas así, humanos y animales, no pueden ocultar lo que son.

Los dos sujetos se agazaparon, comenzando la transformación: kakashi tomaba un pelaje blanco, ojos negros, garras afiladas, dientes filosos y una cola esponjada, al finalizar lanzo un aullido ensordecedor. Mientras que sasuke: su pelaje negro, sus ojos rojos y una cola larga además de los dientes y garras afiladas, finalizando con un gruñido feroz.

Ambos tomaron posiciones de partida, como cualquier animal solo pueden comunicarse entre ellos mismos, pero no con los humanos, cosa sumamente rara, una ventisca soplo sobre ellos, dando que esa era la señal de arranque.

* * *

– AAAAAAAA que malos son — Dijo el rubio con un helado en su mano derecha y en la otra una bolsa llena de paletas de helado— Y eso que kakashi tardo mucho y yo solo 1 hora — Dijo con decepción, pero bueno que se le iba hacer, en estos momentos deben estar en el bosque, así que no se metería en su diversión. Entonces como no estaría con ellos se dispuso a buscar una banca, para comer todo tipo de helados y sus exquisitos sabores.

– Veo que no has cambiado en nada

– ¿Mmm? — Se volteo el rubio con el helado en la boca—

– Aajajajajajajaja — Se rió el chico con cabello rojizo y con una marca en su frente que decía "amor" al ver cómo estaba el rubio—

– Ga…a…ra — Dijo el rubio con la boca llena de helado—

– No te han dicho de que no se habla con la boca llena — Dijo gaara acercándose al rubio para quitarle un poco de helado de la mejilla llevándola hacia su boca para probar— Fresa

– ¿Qui…eres…uno? — Dijo el rubio buscando entre la bolsa una paleta de sabor a fresa—

– Te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena — Dijo gaara aceptando la paleta helada—

Ya estaba poniéndose el sol, naruto y gaara se sentaron en una banca no muy lejos del bosque.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido? — Pregunto el rubio—

– Me acabo de mudar a este mundo

– ¿Vivirás en el mundo humano? — Pregunto el rubio sorprendido—

– S

– ASOMBROSO — Ni lo dejo terminar — HAY MUCHAS COSAS EXCELENTES AQUÍ ¿QUÉ TE MOSTRARE PRIMERO? HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE QUIERO MOSTRARTE TAL VEZ EL RAM… —Lo cayo el del pelo rojizo con su dedo índice—

– Me gustaría mucho que fueras mi guía, pero estas no son horas de gritar no crees — El rubio se dio cuenta que el sol ya estaba dando su último rayo de luz ¿Por qué no han llegado?—

– ¡Ah Dios!

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Es que yo, no vine solo, vine con sasuke y kakashi, pero al parecer no han llegado.

– Si deseas puedo encontrarlos.

– ¡Por favor! — Gaara sonrió se levanto de la banca y le extendió la mano—

– Necesito algo para rastrearlos — Naruto no tenía nada en mano con sasuke, así que se le ocurrió dar su mano—

– ¿Con un roce es suficiente? — Gaara sonrió y tomo la mano de naruto con delicadeza—

– Más que suficiente.

* * *

– Ah ah ah ah ah

– Uff fue la mejor carrera que me he tirado en años — Dijo el albino guiñando el ojo— Me debes una cena.

– Ese no es el problema — Dijo el pelinegro mirando a su alrededor de que ya era de noche— Nos hemos pasado

– ¡Ah! Naruto estará molesto con nosotros — Dijo el albino dándose aire— Será mejor bajar, antes de que nos empiece a buscar.

– Ya nos está buscando.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿No hueles? — Pregunto el pelinegro—

– No, creo que estás heredando una habilidad pequeña o el olor se te hace tan conocido que lo puedes oler a 10 kilómetros de distancia, solo tengo una duda ¿Puedes oler enojo en naruto?

– No más bien, viene tranquilo y con otra persona.

– ¿Otra persona?

– Un guardián

– Ya veo, vamos nos los encontraremos en el camino.

* * *

– Veo que has asumido el rol de hermano mayor.

– ¿Te parece? — Dijo el rubio rascándose con su dedo índice la mejilla—

– En cierta parte has madurado — Dijo el del cabello rojizo aferrándose a su brazo— Te hemos extrañado.

– Yo también, te he extrañado Gaara

– Que linda reunión — Una voz siniestra los había descubierto el dueño de esa voz era sasuke—

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el fic, espero que les haya gustado mucho**


	8. ¿Verdad? o ¿Mentira?

**Holaaaaaaaaaa y solo eso XD.**

* * *

* Aaaa naruto hoy si la cagaste* pensó kakashi.

– ¿Quién es él? — Pregunto el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y con la misma aura maligna—

– Sa-sasuke ve-veo qu-que te en-encuentras bien él es

– Gaara — Interrumpió el rojizo— Mucho gusto, naruto a hablado mucho sobre ti, sasuke quedó en silencio por un momento se acerco al rojizo y con una sonrisa estiro la mano para saludar —

– El gusto es mío — Esa sonrisa no era nada agradable naruto estaba pensando le peor— Bueno yo me retiro — Dijo el pelinegro—

– ¡Espera! — Dijo el rubio agarrando la muñeca del pelinegro— No vendrás con nosotros.

– No

Sasuke se marcho sin nada más que decir.

– Me agrado el joven Namikaze — Dijo el rojizo tomando un sorbo de la taza de té—

– me odia, me odia, me odia, me odia — Se decía naruto a sí mismo, como si fuera un rosario o coro —

– Vamos naruto no te pongas así — Dijo el rojizo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza—

– Sabes que sasuke es muy celoso — Dijo el albino tomando un sorbo de café—

– No sabía que el joven namikaze era celoso — Dijo el rojizo con una pequeña risita— Le hubieras dicho que ya tenía a un prometido.

– ¿Lo tienes? — Pregunto el albino—

– No, pero es mejor a que el joven namikaze este celosos, además parece que naruto está sufriendo.

– me odia no merezco la vida, soy el peor hermano mayor del mundo, sasuke ya no me va a perdonar

– Bueno si que sufre — Dijo el albino—

– ¿Y por qué no te vas a disculpar con él? — Pregunto el rojizo levantando algunos mechones rebeldes del cabello del rubio—

– ¡TÚ NO SABES COMO ES SASUKE! Soy lo peor, sasuke se merece lo mejor y yo he sido el estorbo en su vida.

– Que triste — Dijo el albino—

– Es tarde naruto, tienes que ir a tu casa — Dijo el rojizo mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared—

– Ehh sasuke es un loquillo Gaara — Dijo kakashi mirando al rojizo— Es muy orgulloso y demasiado celoso, me sorprende de que naruto siga con vida.

– Ya veo, entonces, naruto si sigues vivo como dice kakashi, significa que sasuke te tolera y te aprecia demasiado, si no fuera así pues quién sabe qué ocurriría.

Momento reflexivo, Naruto se levanta de golpe y se dirige a la puerta.

– Adiós y gracias — El rubio se despidió y salió de la casa del rojizo—

– Es bueno que naruto pueda tener una vida tranquila — Dijo el rojizo—

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Pregunto el albino—

– Están en su búsqueda — El aire se tenso, una atmosfera muy pesada se presento en ellos—

– ¿La corte?

– Si

– ¿Por qué?

– La guerra contra los de sangre fría — El sonido del reloj moviendo las agujas se hizo presente, la habitación estaba en completo silencio—

– Significa que….

– Utilizaran a naruto como herramienta igual…

– Que la noche escarlata.

– Fue por eso que me retire de la corte, naruto es un hermano para mí.

– ¿Y el Hachibi?

– Fue el único que no pudo escapar.

– La situación se está complicando más.

– Kakashi yo no quiero involucrarte en una pelea que es suya, si no quiere no lo obligare.

– Ah — Suspiro— Bueno naruto es mi alumno, además no estoy tan viejo como para dejarle todo el trabajo a un par de novatos.

– Kakashi-sensei gracias.

– No me lo agradezcas… aún es muy pronto como para decir gracias.

* * *

– Sasu…..

– Shh — Dijo el pelinegro tapándole la boca al rubio— No son horas de estar hablando muy fuerte — El pelinegro destapo la boca del rubio—

– ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Mañana iras al colegio deberías estar dormido.

– Lo dice la persona que venía gritando mi nombre, además tengo que disculparme contigo — ¿Escucho bien? ¿Disculparse? ¿Sasuke? — me porte de una forma muy desconsiderada con ese amigo tuyo.

– Gaara — Dijo el rubio—

– Si ese cara de mapache — Cara de mapache, nueva oportunidad para molestar al rojizo—

– Tampoco de eches la culpa — Dijo el rubio, levantando la barbilla del pelinegro con su dedo índice para que lo mirara a los ojos, admirando esos bellos ojos color negro, algo muy nostálgico para el rubio—

– ¿Naruto? — Llamo al rubio al ver como otra vez se perdía en su mirada —

– Lo siento, creó que deberías irte a dormir — Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto, dejando al pelinegro solo en la sala—

* Siempre es lo mismo*

* * *

– Oye sasuke — Dijo suigetsu corriendo donde estaba el pelinegro—

– ¿Suigetsu? — Dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba del césped—

– Necesito tu ayuda, el profesor de educación física me pidió algunos equipos, pero son muchos me ayudas.

– Me niego

– No seas grosero y te invito a todo lo que tú quieras.

– ¡Que molestas! Está bien

Los dos se fueron al campo de atletismo que estaba dentro de la institución, el colegio era muy grande con buenos profesores, se podía decir que solo gente de media o alta podían entrar y si eran de estatus bajos una beca era la que se le daban, eran pocos, solo 5 personas ingresaban. El almacén de educación física era de tamaño mediano, pero era alto, sus paredes y techo eran de color blanco y por dentro un color grisáceo. En el interior había estantes, el cual tenía cajas, como si fuera una biblioteca.

– ¿Qué buscamos? — Pregunto el pelinegro, pero no hubo repuesta por parte de su amigo, tampoco se movía— Oye te estoy hablando— Esta vez el pelinegro se puso delante de suigetsu, pero este tenía la mirada perdida— Oye me estas escuchando.

– Uchiha — Una voz desconocida se apareció de la nada, el pelinegro miro a su alrededor para ver quién era— Por fin te hemos encontrado— El dueño de la voz se hizo presente, un joven con cabello castaño, este le cubría el ojo izquierdo tenía una capa oscura con nubes rojas, tenía en su mano izquierda una especie de pipa larga— Nos has causado grandes problemas, pain-sama estará feliz de verte— Este joven se acercaba cada vez más a sasuke, la primera reacción del pelinegro fue ponerse delante de su amigo— No te molestes, no le hare daño, es un humano después de todo, nuestro deber es serle fiel a los humanos son nuestra enseñanzas, nuestras tradiciones— El joven tomo la pipa y la puso en su boca, llenando sus pulmones con aire para sacar una burbuja, esta burbuja floto hasta llegar a la frente de suigetsu el cual cayo desmallado—

– ¡Suigetsu! — El pelinegro actuó rápido e impidió que este cayera al suelo— ¿Qué quieres?

– Ya te lo he dicho, tú eres la razón por la que vinimos, el último Uchiha de la noche escarlata.

– ¿Uchiha? Creo que me estás confundiendo, mi nombre es Sasuke Namikaze.

– Ajajajajajaja no creo que este confundido — El joven tomo uno de los mechones del pelinegro y lo llevo a su nariz, para percibir ese aroma tanto dulce como agrio— Eres igual que tu hermano, tienes una apariencia de guerrero, pero un corazón débil, esa fue la razón de la muerte de tu hermano, por amar a otro ser llegó a sacrificar su vida y esa persona ingrata que no te dejo ver a tu familia es el que te dio una vida, un apellido, un lugar al cual pertenecer, pero es todo una falsedad Sasuke quieres saber que paso o seguirás viviendo en una mentira — El pelinegro quedo estático ¿este chico está delirando? Ni siquiera lo conoce, pero al parecer el si y le llamaba Uchiha no entendía nada— Parece que ese maldito zorro te entreno bien o será que nunca te dijo la verdad, creí que estabas protegiéndote cuando utilizaste el apellido de Minato, pero al parecer no sabes nada, que ironía, pero bueno que se le va hacer, una escoria como él, siempre está huyendo, una rata, mi joven Sasuke ya es hora de que habrás los ojos

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el fic de hoy espero que les haya gustado mucho, me costó mucho.**


End file.
